1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to technologies of editing and exchanging multimedia, and in particular to a system and method for editing interactive three-dimension multimedia, and online editing and exchanging architecture and method thereof.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, designs for an educational gaming system are aimed mainly towards monotonous combinations of question-answer quizzes and gaming elements. Without a powerful game editing platform, the designer can only create and edit quizzes through single directions, or simply combine several related quizzes and implement into the game rules of an available game editing platform. During operations of such educational gaming platform, the students must answer the preset questions in different game sections of the educational gaming system to continue the educational game.
In the educational gaming system, the answers of the students can be evaluated and analyzed, in order to estimate the learning results. However, the monotonousness of the teacher's quizzes and lacking of cause-and-result relevances between combined relative quizzes, does not help the students cultivate their high-level thinking abilities during the operating processes. Another problem is that the editing module of the educational gaming system is only attached to simple gaming platforms. Namely, the editing module can only make very limited changes to the gaming contents; in addition, all the quiz designs are limited by the function or capability of the editing module. Consequently, the teaching effect of such educational gaming system is close to an index-type learning guidance system that provides knowledge and information via several linear directions.
Comparatively, the game editor module for popular computer games has better functionality, yet such game editor modules mostly have only limited gaming environment editing functions (such as maps). Changes to character/role settings or certain game rules are not allowed, so the players cannot change events in the game or develop new game stories other than those of the predetermined story lines.
In addition, accompanying the progress and popularization of modern technology, today interactive 3D-multimedia technology is able to provide a combination of three-dimensional images and sounds. However, currently the operation and use of such editing module for interactive 3D multimedia still requires high-level skills, such as advanced programming capabilities, which most people do not have.
Furthermore, as to the development of writing assistance technology, the most popular function is to provide choices or hints of available vocabulary and phrases during the user's writing process; such technology is usually integrated with bilingual input software, translation software, or a language learning system. Current writing assistance technology is not able to provide a reference capability for scenario frameworks and story lines when writing and developing a novel or thesis. For completed sections, the writing assistance technology is not able to provide a preview function that actually presents/plays a multimedia with a live character/role and scenarios.
No matter what the applied field is, since a general multimedia file might include alphanumeric data, image/video data, and sound/audio data with various formats and types, all of it must be transferred into an integrated single multimedia file before being shared on the internet. However, such a multimedia file can only be directly accessed and played, and is no longer editable.